7 Things
by rainbowMelodies
Summary: This is a one-shot! Rated T just in case. This is songfic based on both Naruto's and Sasuke's feelings towards eachother. The broke up. But will they end up back tohether?


DISCLAIMER: IS SASUKE STILL IN KONOHA, DO THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ATTEND A MODERN DAY HIGH SCHOOL, ARE NARUTO AND SASUKE GAY FOR EACHOTHER? DO YOU THINK I OWN NARUTO?

BTW: I changed some of the song to make it fit with there gayness and genders! SONGFIC YAY!!

**Part of the song.**

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

-action-

SFX

_Flashback_

Text message

**Sha. Sha. Sha.**

Naruto looks around waiting for his ride to arrive. Kiba was picking him up. Finally Kiba pulled up. A flashback appeared.

"**I probably shouldn't say this**_," the blonde said to himself. He was going to confess his feelings towards a certain duck butt, raven-haired teenager. Naruto first realized he was gay in 7__th__ gtrade… Such a young age to._

**But at times I get so scared.**

He remembered being so scared to tell Sasuke. Sometimes… he wished he hadn't.

**When I think about the previous, relation ship we shared.**

_Naruto and Sasuke held hands as the walked to the café. They were ecstatic about their new relationship._

Naruto let a tear slip as he remembered that scene. He was smiling a sad smile, while the wind was whipping through his hair.

"Yo dude, you ok?" Kiba asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine," the blonde lied.

To be honest… Naruto felt like crying his eyes out.

**It was awesome, but we lost it.**

"_We're through Uzumaki. Now leave me alone." The blonde boy's heart ripped in two at these cold, harsh words._

**It's not possible for me… not to care…**

Kiba and Naruto had finally arrived to school. Naruto got of the car and dashed to the lockers. _**What is with Naruto? **_Kiba thought.

As soon as Naruto put his stuff away he ran to the bathroom, sat down and cried for the past.

**Now we're standing in the rain.**

_Sasuke and Naruto were outside. The break up was over and done with. Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto and started to walk away. Rain started to poor down on their heads._

**And nothing's ever gunna change.**

_**I know I can no longer be with you… Sasuke… **_The blonde thought silently to himself. _**I just… need you to listen to me…. And answer me! WHY'D YOU BREAK UP WITH ME DAMMIT?! **_Naruto hid his face into his laps and began to cry some more. _**Is it because I'm not a good kisser? Is it because I'm poor and you're rich? Why?**_

Sasuke stand outside the boy's bathroom hearing whimpering and crying. He knew it had to be Naruto. _**Dammit! Get over me already!**_ _**Nothing will change no matter how much you cry!**_

**Until you hear…**

Naruto pulled out a picture of him and Sasuke and thumbed over Sasuke's beautiful face.

**My dear.**

Naruto stopped crying, ripped the picture up and walked out the door in a anger frenzy.

**The 7 things I hate about you.**

**The 7 things I hate about you.**

**Oh you!**

_The duck butt bastard had spent 2 hours get his hair into the duck butt._

**You're vain, you're games.**

_Sasuke was teasing Naruto, on how the blonde was such a bookworm._

**You're insecure.**

_The duck butt bastard started working out because he thought he was fat just because someone called him that!_

**You love me.**

_The Uchiha started kissing the blonde uke furiously. "I love you," he whispered into the blonde's ear. __**Always…**_

Naruto started crying once again. Outta despair and anger.

**You like him!**

_Sasuke had broken up with Naruto 3 days ago and he was already dating again? Wow, what a fucking whore! Sasuke was caught kissing Gaara. They were having a make-out session. This twisted Naruto's heart and broke him even more._

**You make me laugh.**

_Naruto was laughing so hard at a joke Sasuke had told him. The Uchiha himself was chuckling… but not at the joke… But at how cute his blonde uke looked when he was laughing._

Another tear escaped Naruto's eyes as he thought back to the Gaara moment.

**You make me cry.**

Naruto shook his head rapidly still crying, trying to shake the memories. He was in disbelief.

**I don't which side to buy.**

_Naruto was suddenly shoved into a locker by Neji and Gaara. When they were done they were laughing their asses off. Sasuke opened the locker, look at the hurting blonde, scoffed, shut the locker, then walked off laughing. The blonde let out a whimper and began to cry._

**Your friends they're jerks and when you act like them, just know it hurts!**

Naruto continued crying.

**I wanna be with the one I know.**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most,**

**That you do!**

Naruto clenched his heart, kneeled down, and puked out blood.

**You make me love you.**

Sasuke walked around the corner, seeing Naruto kneeled down with blood in front of him, made the young Uchiha panic.

"Hey are you ok, Naruto?"

**It's akward and it's silent. As I wait for you to say.**

There was a long silence. Then finally, the Uzumaki replied,

"Yes…" Which was an obvious lie!

**What I need to hear now, your sincere apology.**

"Sorry…" The raven said after a while. Big, blue eyes widened. _**An apology? He doesn't mean it… Does he?**_

**When you mean it, I'll believe it.**

The duck butt bastard ran off and around the corner, not being able to stand in the uke's prescence anymore.

The bastard started texting to his beloved Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto received a text message from duck butt.

I'm sry. –Sasuke

**If you text it, I'll delete it.**

Naruto wiped his tears, stood up straight, and proceeded with his day.

**Let's be clear.**

He walked passed the Uchiha with a stride of pride.

**Oh I'm not coming back!**

The befuddled Uchiha looked in shock, turned around, and proceeded to bang his head on the lockers. He was the idiot if anything.

**You're taking… 7 steps here!**

Naruto sighed and looked out the window during biology.

**The 7 things I hate about!**

_The duck butt bastard had spent 2 hours get his hair into the duck butt._

**You're vain, you're games.**

_Sasuke was teasing Naruto, on how the blonde was such a bookworm._

**You're insecure.**

_The duck butt bastard started working out because he thought he was fat just because someone called him that!_

**You love me.**

_The Uchiha started kissing the blonde uke furiously. "I love you," he whispered into the blonde's ear. __**Always…**_

Naruto started crying once again. Outta despair and anger.

**You like him!**

_Sasuke had broken up with Naruto 3 days ago and he was already dating again? Wow, what a fucking whore! Sasuke was caught kissing Gaara. They were having a make-out session. This twisted Naruto's heart and broke him even more._

**You make me laugh.**

_Naruto was laughing so hard at a joke Sasuke had told him. The Uchiha himself was chuckling… but not at the joke… But at how cute his blonde uke looked when he was laughing._

Another tear escaped Naruto's eyes as he thought back to the Gaara moment.

**You make me cry.**

Naruto shook his head rapidly still crying, trying to shake the memories. He was in disbelief.

**I don't which side to buy.**

_Naruto was suddenly shoved into a locker by Neji and Gaara. When they were done they were laughing their asses off. Sasuke opened the locker, look at the hurting blonde, scoffed, shut the locker, then walked off laughing. The blonde let out a whimper and began to cry._

**Your friends they're jerks and when you act like them, just know it hurts!**

Naruto sniffed.

**I wanna be with the one I know….**

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most, that you do!**

Naruto put his hand over his heart and felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. bump bump bump bump bump "-grab- Why does it hurt?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Why… why do **you make me love you**?" He asked quietly to himself.

**And compared to all the great things.**

_The two boys nuzzled eachother near the fire while drinking hot chocolote. Then with out warning the taller male claimed the other's lips in fierce pasion._

**That would too long to write…**

**I probably should mention.  
**

"I love you teme…" The blonde uttered to himself in the hallway, not noticing a certain raven-haired, onyx-eyed bastard was eavesdropping.

**The seven that I like!**

**The 7 things I like about you!**

_Black hair stuck to a pale face after jumping into a pool. The hair was soft too. Onyx eyes looked in to cerulean ones. The mouth that belonged to the pair of onyx eyes curved forming a smirk on his plastered face. The mouth that belonged to a pair of cerulean smiled brightly._

**Your hair, you eyes.**

_Onyx eyes followed a blonde's body moving up toward the front of the room to sharpen a pencil. God, did Sasuke love those jeans on Naruto. The hugged his feminine hips and made his ass look edible. "mmmmm..." Sasuke hummed at a naughty thought that crossed his mind._

**Your old Levi's.**

_The Uchiha pulled the Uzumaki toward him and kissed him tenderly at first, Then he wanted more. So he dove in to the blonde's mouth and started to taste the delicious wet cavern._

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized!**

Naruto looked out the window… It was raining again… Like the day they broke up. _**Mom taught me bad things always happen in the rain… she was right.**_

He chuckled at the playful memories he had of Sasuke.

**You make me laugh.**

Sasuke, for the first time in 5 years, let a tear escape his eyes. He would never be with his blonde again.

**You make me cry.**

Sasuke lifted his head and smiled for the first time in 5 months.

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy.**

_Naruto and Sasuke held hands as the walked to the café. They were ecstatic about their new relationship._

**Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined. Everythings alright!**

Naruto and Sasuke held a hand over their own hearts(they're in spereate rooms).

**I wanna be with the one I know!!**

Naruto and Sasuke jolted from their classrooms and ran down the hallways. They need to confess their still undying love for eachother.

**And the 7****th**

Sasuke reached Naruto at last and said:

"The **thing I like the most that you do **is-"

Naruto finished it.

"**You make me love you!**"

They hugged eachother so tightly.

"I love you Naruto… ALWAYS!"

"I love you too Sasuke!"

Tears were running down each boy's face. This was true love.

The pale man carressed the cheek of the tan one and plunged into a kiss, still carressing the cheek.

The tan male held the hand in place and massaged the taller one's tounge.

The war of dominance was won by the pale man. The blonde will always remain uke, and duck butt will always remain seme!

**Sha.**


End file.
